New Sexual Adventures (NSA)
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: Summary's inside because it's too long. Rated M for reason.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm bored and received a second writer's block again.**

 **Inspired by "Affairs in Uzumaki Family" by "Hikennnn".**

 **WARNING:** _ **It is inspired by the fanfic but it will not follow it.**_

 **Here's the summary:**

 _This takes place after the Last Ninja War. Hinata was tired of being ignored. Boruto was also tired of being ignored. Himawari sees them together and tells her father. What might happen you ask? Well, Naruto is sent off the edge and instead of pursuing his goal as Hokage, he hands it over to Sasuke. Why? Because he enters ANBU. Things start going well for the blonde, but what happens if somehow, he has secret affairs with almost all the milfs in this timeline? Will he also rape his wife? Will he rape his daughter? How about Sarada? Will he summon hot milfs like Mikoto and Kushina and fuck them? Probably. How about go to the past and rewrite shit if he screws up? Most likely._

 _Join Naruto in this new world of fucking bitches! Maybe even Kaguya!_

 _ **Lemon fetish**_ _: Pussy penetration only. Impregnation. Preggy. Rape. Possible BDSM. Naruto x one girl at a time only unless I feel like I can make a successful threesome._

 _ **I'm a selfish bastard so Naruto gets all the girls and doesn't like sharing. I'll either kill Boruto or something in the later chapters. The movie was good but in this story? I hate him… because I made him like this. Ironic huh?**_

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **WARNING 2: As selfish as I am, there will be lemons containing other people but these are only for story development.**

 **WARNING 3: Fourth wall breaking.**

 **(Prologue)**

The Hokage Mansion isn't that much of a mansion than it is a home. Sure it has a garden, and a unique design, but that's about it. Inside was actually a design of a common house in Konoha. In it was the family of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki, currently the assistant of the Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, is now on his way home. He was beat. It was a shame really, he couldn't have much time with his kids, let alone his wife. With a tired sigh, he teleports to his office room and slumps into his chair before falling asleep.

Across the office room is the bedroom he shares with Hinata.

Speaking of whom, she's currently in Boruto's room making out with the said boy. She pushes her son onto the bed and straddles him. "Come now Boruto-kun, your Tou-san won't be home again tonight." Hinata says seductively before doing a ram seal which automatically removes their clothes. She smirks as Boruto groans and then she gently guides his cock to her entrance. "Make sure you come lots inside your Kaa-chan tonight alright?" She just receives a nod before she pushes herself down onto her son's rod. "Aa~hh!" She moans as her cunt tightens. They go at it for five minutes before the two cum.

Boruto changes their position so that they're now fucking each other while making out. They continue again for five minutes before cumming together. They switch positions again as Hinata is on all fours, all the while they don't notice the two pairs of eyes stare at them from the crack of the open door.

The eyes belong to Naruto and Himawari. The latter noticed her father's return and went to him seeing as she couldn't find her mother in the room and she never went inside Boruto's room. The former on the other hand only stares. His eyes devoid of any emotion. Were he actually his former self, he'd kill Boruto right then and there, but no. As much as it pained him, he always felt something was off about Hinata a week ago, when he came back once. Without a sound, he places a hand on Himawari's shoulder and then teleports to the house of the only person he can ever trust.

Sasuke.

The Uchiha survivor appears in less than a blink with his sword drawn only to look on in shock as it was Naruto. "Naruto? What happened? You look half dead and why did you bring your daughter with you?"

"Sasuke… may Himawari stay with Sarada for tonight. I need to talk to you and Sakura." Naruto says in a dead tone.

 _That_ caught Sasuke's attention. Never was Naruto this serious in… like… _ever_. "Sure… give me a moment."

Two minutes pass and one can find Himawari being led up the stairs by Sarada while Sasuke and Sakura invite Naruto to their living room. Sarada brought Himawari to her room before discreetly creating a Kage Bunshin to watch over the girl who looked like she was scarred for life. The real her opted to listen in on the conversation and for one whole hour she did.

Sarada was disgusted to say the least. She never knew Boruto was like that.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" Sasuke says sincerely. "I don't know… what to say or do about this… this is just…"

"I know, Sasuke." Naruto says as Sakura pats his back. "I'm done… Please, Sasuke, take the title of Hokage, Onegai…" Tears then start to roll down his cheeks ever so slowly. "Onegai… ONEGAI! Onegaishimasu…" he repeats over and over until Sasuke places a hand on his shoulder.

"And what will you do? I can't just-

"I'll take your role." Naruto says immediately after realizing what his best friend was about to say.

Sasuke looks to Sakura who too looks at him. They both nod sadly before the Uchiha speaks again. "We'll have to tell Kakashi…"

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll take my leave now." Naruto says in such a monotone voice, it could be rivaled with Gaara's.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouts making Naruto stop. "You can stay here if you wish. Our door's always open for you."

Naruto gives a small smile, almost unnoticeable, and then it returns to his neutral expression. "Arigatou, Sasuke, Sakura." He says before heading to the door. It was at that moment he is tackled by Sarada who has tears in her eyes. Naruto's expression softens before patting Sarada on the head. _"Sarada, huh? They're still in the academy too…"_ he thinks before leaving the house.

Sasuke sighs. "He can't take my place… this is what I have to do to redeem myself…"

"But what can we do?" Sakura asks as she looks at the door Naruto walked out of. "We can't just let him suffer."

"Indeed… he is no longer fit for the position of Hokage it seems." Sasuke says with a sigh before slumping down his seat. "What can we do indeed?"

A week passes and Naruto stands in front of Kakashi with a dead expression on his face.

Kakashi gives Naruto a sorry look before tossing a scroll to the blonde who catches it with ease. "I'll just have to stay in this position a little longer I guess." He says more to himself before finally turning his attention to his former student. "We can't have you out the village Naruto."

"ANBU?" Naruto asks as he reads the scroll.

"It might help." Kakashi suggests.

Naruto nods before signing it. "Done."

Kakashi nods before opening a drawer and placing an ANBU uniform on the desk. "Here. This was mine once. I'm sure it'll fit you."

Naruto once again nods and then does a ram seal which changes his outfit to Kakashi's old ANBU uniform. He is surprised when Kakashi places an orange scarf on the table.

"Sakura finished that last night. She said that wearing something from Hinata might… anyway, she thought of this for you."

Naruto nods before placing the scarf around his neck which is worn in a way that it can easily be used as a mask.

Kakashi nods and the blonde disappears. He looks at the paper and reads the name Naruto used. "Kaze… it suites you, yet doesn't at the same time…"

A month after the incident, the news about Boruto and Hinata's relationship went public. Some have doubts, some believe, and some remain open. But those who knew it was real were limited to only Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada, Himawari, Kakashi, and Konohamaru. The fact that people barely see their favorite blonde now actually ends up pushing the buttons until the news of him becoming ANBU for training purposes went out. "Training purposes" they say, all that just so that the populace doesn't erupt into an uproar.

Two months after the incident, Naruto stops by Sasuke's house, or rather compound. He was thankful it wasn't open to just anyone or else he couldn't visit his daughter in his ANBU attire. After entering, Naruto lowers the scarf to uncover his face. He moves to the second floor where Sarada and Himawari are. He enters the Uchiha heiress's room and smiles a little as he sees his daughter smile while playing with Sarada. Without making a sound, he closes the door and heads to the kitchen where Sasuke is.

"Good to see you're back." Sasuke says as he places a plate in the sink. "I have a mission for you, if you don't mind that is.

"What is it?" Naruto asks with a little tone of curiosity in his voice.

 _"At least it's progress."_ Sasuke thinks before handing Naruto scroll. "The scroll contains _my_ mission. I'll be gone for a while so if you accept, I'd like you to take care of my family for me." Sasuke says as he heads for the door only for Naruto to grab his arm. "Yes?"

"Sorry… it's nothing." Naruto says as he lets go of his best friend.

"Its fine, I promise I'll get her something this time."

Naruto nods and then sighs as Sasuke leaves. "You better not abandon us…" He says before going over to the fridge and takes an orange, an apple, a mango, and an atis which is also known as the sugar-apple.

Two months pass and the routine was simple for our blonde. It was either a mission, or a day off. For the past two months, Sasuke has yet to return. The Uchiha's mission scroll says that he may be gone for four months in the least and six at most.

Naruto sighs knowing that if that were so, he would need more mission. The reason was simple; he was starting to see Sarada, Himawari, and Sakura in a new light. He already has to evade them a lot just to not end up raping them. His will power is unfortunately fading though.

Currently the blonde is making his way to the kitchen. Upon arrival he stops upon seeing Sakura's ass in the air as the woman looks for things in the fridge.

Sakura sighs as she couldn't find anything there so she looks for things from the freezer which means she was now standing. After finding her stock of meat, she turns to place it on the table. "Oh, Naruto. I see you're here today. Another day off?"

Naruto's fists clench as he nods. "S-Sasuke won't be here until two months from now…" He says trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, that's why you've been given more days off huh?" Sakura says with a smile as she places the meat in a container filled with water.

"Yeah…" Naruto says, albeit reluctantly. "Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

That caught Sakura by surprise. She turns to him in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

Naruto's sanity snaps and in a flash, he pins Sakura to a wall. He starts to kiss her viciously shocking the pinkette. He bites her nape making her moan and hug him close to her. Naruto can't control his will any longer as he moves his hands to Sakura's waist where he pushes his bulge against her cunt.

Sakura can't help herself as she wraps her legs around Naruto's waist. She moans more as her clit is being rubbed again and again. She feels Naruto's hands pull her white pants down. She helps him with her lower garments as she stopped straddling him. She unzips Naruto's zipper and grabs his cock making her blush.

"Sakura…" Naruto says with a pant as the woman starts to stroke his cock. He moves his hands under Sakura's Chinese styled top and fondles her breasts.

Sakura pushes him away shocking him. The thing that shocks Naruto more is that Sakura places her hands on the wall and shows her ass to Naruto. "Naruto, it's been a long time since I've had sex, but fuck me. Fuck me like you own me!"

"What about Sasuke? I can't just-

"Then he can't find out! Just fuck me already!"

Naruto's last drop of sanity snaps as his eyes turn red and his whisker marks darken a little before shoving his cock into Sakura's cunt in one go. The duo move like pistons for five minutes before both near their climax.

"Sakura! I'm about to-

"Inside! Do it inside! Naruto!" Sakura moans and then her walls tighten to squeeze Naruto's cock dry.

Naruto does so and then continues pumping even though he's still cumming. He changes their position so that now Sakura's back is against the wall, her legs are over his shoulders, and their hands clasps each other while their fingers intertwine.

After the session, Naruto removes himself from Sakura who now has a look of satisfaction on her face. In a flash, they appear in Sakura's room where Naruto places her gently on the bed.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asks feeling no guilt at all at what he did.

"Fuck me any time you want to." Sakura says before rubbing her stomach knowing her womb is now full of the Uzumaki's seed.

With a dark smirk, Naruto kisses Sakura's lips making the woman moan. "Sasuke can't know about this…"

"He won't." A voice says which shocks Naruto and Sakura as no one is there at the moment. Himawari and Sarada were out anyway. "Trust me… no one ever will."

"Who are you?"

"I, dear boy, and the author of the world you are in. You can blame me for your problems, but you won't because I say you won't."

"I won't."

"See? Wasn't that hard now right?" The voice says before four coffins rise from the ground. "A gift. You can choose anyone from the past, even the young version of Sakura, and they shall be yours for all eternity."

"And what would you like in return?"

I smirk. "For you to have sex with all of them. And to kill Boruto… well, that last one was a bit over board so you can just teach him a lesson. Until next time!"

 **(TBC)**

 **So yeah… major fourth wall breaking. This is just a trial and error version so I'll see… review please. Peace!**


	2. Finding love again

**Well here we are! I've received positive feedback, and a lot for the first chapter which is a good sign! Now, I would like to give some special mentions!**

 _"pitbull4567", "Naruhina 123", "jablanco", "flamenvy963", "TheLastNanaya", "WindyCitySlayer1", "Robert77833", "arinasution5", "BROOD WARRIOR",_ _ **and**_ _"BANKAIZEN",_ **I would like to thank these people for their reviews! I'm actually surprised that the first chap received those many reviews, one per user per chapter as per rules on this site. Also, some unnamed reader named him, or herself,** _"naruto"._

 **Also, I have a little shout out to** _"quinc the thirst"_ **for making an amazing story called** _"Naruto's New Sexual Life"_ **which has also helped inspire me! If you read his first chap, and then this, or vice-versa, you'll see what idea I'm finally materializing. And yes, I did ask permission from him.**

 **Small FACT:** _I live in the Philippines so where I come from? Well, we shake our heads to say "no" and nod to say "yes"._

 **Onto the story!**

 **AND THE LEMONS!**

 **Oh, one more thing. I have a new story out called** _"Naruto x Satsuki in the Anime Multiverse"_ **Check it out, yeah?**

 **(NSA)**

"This is just stupid." Naruto says as he eats ramen while playing his PS4. "Why the hell should I even-

Yo, let's do a take two.

Naruto blinks… "Oh, shit. We're starting already? But I wanna play fallout 4!"

I don't care. You can fuck Piper and her sister Nat later.

"Hey! … How'd you know?"

Because I made you this way, now move.

"Pussy…" Naruto whispers.

I heard that! Don't make me give you one!

"Shit, all right! Sheesh!"

 **(NSA, take 2)**

Naruto gives out a deep sigh as he sits on the roof of the Kage tower. His relationship with Sakura has remained secret, and always shall, even though it has already been twenty four years since Boruto's birth. That being said, Boruto is now 24 years old and Naruto is just biding his time. Over those twenty four years, Sasuke became the Hokage and Naruto stuck to the shadows. However, one thing was certain. Only Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke knew who the real Hokage was.

Though Sasuke was named the Hokage, Naruto was running many of the operations. Sasuke just had to read, approve, or disapprove.

"You ready?" Sasuke asks as he appears behind his blonde friend.

Naruto gives a smirk before standing.

Suddenly time stops. Everything turns grey, black, and white. All except for Naruto. An entity appears behind the blonde. One made of black smoke with glowing red eyes. Its build is that of a man, physically fit in anyone's standards. **"You disappoint me, Naruto."** It says with a deep tone. Naruto turns to face it only freeze, unable to move but only listen on. **"Remember that gift I gave you around… say… fourteen years ago? You haven't used it. In that case, I gave your son the same present earlier on today. He didn't use it yet, but I know he will. Now… I guess I may as well explain what you can now do, seeing as your son has the same present. Both of you can summon whoever you want, let them be obedient or whatever, I don't really care. Create an army if you want. However… here's the catch.**

 **Because you, dear Naruto, didn't use the gift for quite a long while, for the first three summons, you must give me three sacrifices. One for each summon. For each of those sacrifices,** _ **I**_ **get to choose what you sacrifice. First, you need to sacrifice your morals. You can handle killing, so killing won't count. You raped Sakura, so raping just about anyone is out of the question."** I pause with an evil grin.

 **"You, dear Naruto, must rape either Himawari, or Sarada. Don't worry, you don't have to do it now. Still, I guarantee that you will have to summon someone, sooner or later."** With that said and done, I, the black entity, vanish.

Naruto was surprised as he was back to sitting on the roof. Sasuke appears behind him. "You ready?"

Naruto stands with a serious face now. "Let's do this." The two then vanish for a meeting with the other Kage.

 **(Night time)**

The Hokage mansion, the place where Sasuke's family resides. It was also the former home of Naruto's once normal family.

Naruto sighs however as he watches from the window of the main couple's bedroom. He jumps away without much thought. He is unaware of a shadowy figure tailing him. Minutes pass and Naruto finally slows down and stops on a roof which has a view of the entrance of the Red Light District of Konoha. The blonde drops to the ground before entering its borders.

The RL District, the only place where shinobi are not allowed to travel the roofs unless the reasons are because of emergencies or missions.

Naruto makes his way to an alley just in time as two men dressed in black with a katana on their hips walk pass. _"So those are the new thugs Kurotsuchi saw earlier on…"_ Naruto thinks as he exits the alley with a black hooded cloak covering him. "I'll just have to stay clear of them for now. No use in getting into unnecessary fights." He mutters to himself before pulling the hood over his head. "Ame." He mutters as he discreetly does a ram seal.

It starts to rain.

Naruto walks calmly across the streets before stopping after finally sensing the presence of the person who has been tailing him. He gives a mental shrug before walking into a brothel. He goes towards the cashier where a man stays.

"Sir, what do you have?" the man at the cashier asks.

"Twelve cents of gold, twenty pieces of chicken. I'm broke. What can you offer?" The blonde says after having heard that same phrase a lot of times he's been to the counter of this brothel.

"Follow me." The cashier man says before leading Naruto to a room on the top floor. "It will be just a moment."

Naruto nods as he eyes the man leave while closing the door. He found it rather odd that the man would tell him to wait. Usually there would already have been a girl just down the hall waiting to be called.

After three minutes, the man returns with a frown. "I'm sorry sir, it is unfortunate to say that all our women are busy with their customers. I'll contact the Head immediately. Perhaps the Head can find a way for you to enjoy your stay."

"I see. I'll be waiting then."

Seven minutes pass and the door opens making Naruto look at who it could be.

"My, well isn't this surprising…" A man says with a sly smirk.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Head Master." Naruto says with his own sly smirk. "Or should I call you, Boruto?"

Boruto laughs. "No need. So, do you mind telling me why I'm talking to a person with a hood over their head?"

"I do, actually." Naruto says. He really just wanted to kill this boy. He disowned his son after two years, and he even had Kurama change his own DNA. "However, word is that you have a new product. Care to share?"

Boruto laughs. "Very well, I'll amuse you." He snaps his fingers as a coffin rises from floor. "I'm sure you've heard of the rumors of me and my mom's affair, yes?"

Naruto nods. He lost his love for Hinata eight years ago. "I have, why?"

"Well you see, I got tired of her. So, I did the next best thing. I got one of her younger versions." The lid of the coffin falls off and Naruto is shocked though the hood hides his face well. From the coffin is revealed another Hinata, this one is in Shippuden version. "Of course, I could have more than just her." Boruto says as another coffin appears and this one's lid falls off to reveal Sakura's younger version, also Shippuden. "Somehow, I am still unable to make it functional. So, mister, can I have your name? I'll contact you once I can have them working."

"Call me Kage. Kage Kamikaze."

"All right, as a treat for being a good client, I'll give you two girls for free when I have this thing working."

"I have a few question though, depending on how you answer." Naruto asks.

"Ask away."

"What did you do with Hinata?"

"I gave her to the wolves."

"Why?"

"Because she realized that she loves Naruto more than she loves me."

"Okay, what did you mean by you gave her to the wolves?"

"I mean that the last time I saw her was when I sold her. I don't know where she is, or even if she's alive."

"I see." Naruto mumbles before walking to the door. "I hope to hear of your new product soon."

"Of course. Just don't tell my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, I see. He's a ghost now anyway." Naruto says with a smirk growing on his face. With that, he leaves.

 **(Former Akatsuki HQ, two days later; 00:00 hours)**

"This is weird. Sasuke said that there was someone here a day ago." Naruto muses before he grunts as he falls to his knees. "Kurama, what's… going… on?"

 **"I don't know… something feels…"** Kurama roars in pain as red consumes Naruto in a crimson chakra ball.

 **(05:00 hours)**

The chakra ball slowly disintegrates. It reveals a naked Naruto with orange slit eyes, the real color of a fox's eyes. Those eyes glow in the dark cave. "Well now… time to have some fun." Naruto mutters with an evil grin before his chakra forms his ANBU outfit with an orange scarf. He disperses into a cloud of dark orange smoke leaving the hideout.

The little light that remains shows the hideout to be filled with coffins, each having no label.

 **(Hokage office; 07:00 hours)**

Naruto walks into the office where Sasuke is currently sitting as if sensing his presence. "It was empty."

"Well, that just means that you won't have much to do. I have another Kage meeting to attend to."

"That means I'm staying, huh?"

"Yes, it does. I'll be back in two days. We're having another Kage meeting two weeks from now, here, again."

"Good luck."

Sasuke nods before heading out.

Naruto smirks as he heads to the house of the Uchiha family. He enters and puts on a neutral face. His orange eyes glace around the place before he shrugs and goes to the kitchen. He was disappointed that Sakura wasn't there yet. He doesn't show it though and goes to take an apple from the fridge. He stops as his hand touches the fridge's knob before a splitting headache hits him like a freight train. He clutches his head in pain. He falls to his knees, and he grunts and seethes at the pain.

After a minute, Naruto's condition stabilizes but now his eyes held a blank expression. He heads to the upper floor and goes into the room of Sarada. He does so silently and sees the young Uchiha girl sleeping on her side and on her bed soundlessly. He heads over to the girl as if he were like a ghost floating off the floor by a millimeter.

Sarada blinks away her tiredness as she feels a very powerful presence in the room. She turns to see Naruto look at her. "Naruto-sama?"

Naruto remains silent before pinning Sarada beneath him.

The Uchiha blushes and her eyes widen as she feels something warm on her lips. After her senses return, she notes that Naruto is kissing her. She closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around the blonde and shivers as she feels Naruto touch her nether region. She knew this was wrong, but it just felt too good.

"Let me take you… let me impregnate you." Naruto says between kisses making Sarada's eyes widen.

She struggles but she screams in pain as Naruto bites her neck.

"Mine." The blonde says, not even letting go of the neck.

Sarada's eyes turn crimson, her Sharingan activates as she cries out in more pain than before. She could feel Naruto's fangs pierce her soft flesh. She moans a very sensual moan as Naruto releases her and on her neck was now a mark.

Naruto's hand by the girl's pants are now soaked by the juices and the pee Sarada emitted from the bite.

Sarada lies on the bed with heavy pants. Her neck hurt so much, but the pleasure overrides the pain. "Why?"

Naruto just eyes her as he removes the upper wear of the once-girl-now-woman. He growls seeing another layer. The growl was animalistic, almost like a wolf when angry. The blonde man then rips the rest of Sarada's clothes to shreds, none were spared.

Sarada has tears streaming from her eyes as Naruto positions his staff at her entrance. "Just please… tell me why? You can have me… just why?"

Naruto bends down with a grim look and whispers, "Because I need you… Sarada… Just like I need Sakura."

Sarada's eyes widen as she heard that last statement. Naruto would rape her mom?

"I already did it with her… around fourteen years ago." Naruto says as he pulls away, never having entered the girl.

"Naruto…" Sarada whimpers. "Please…" She starts as she looks at the orange eyes. "Please… if you take me… take responsibility."

Naruto blinks as if he awoke to the reality of what he was doing. He should stop. He knows he should. This wasn't like him. Even as his eyes gazed at Sarada's mature figure, he could still see the girl he wanted to protect from his son. Now he was no better. He was monster, and unknown to him, tears started to fall from his face. His eyes widen as he feels a warm hand on his check. "Sarada? I… I'm sorry. I –

Sarada places a finger on Naruto's lips to silence him. She saw the pain in his eyes. Having been around him taught her how to read a few emotions, though she was really only good in telling the negative ones. "Naruto… can I just call you Naruto-kun?" She asks in barely a whisper as she pulls Naruto into a kiss. She breaks it as she looks Naruto in the eye before looking at their alignment. "You can have me... I'm yours... Naruto-sama."

"Sarada, this isn't right."

The Uchiha girl smiles as her glasses just make her more beautiful. "As long as it's you… as long as it's you… it's always all right." She whimpers as tears build up once again.

Naruto knows those tears too well. They were tears of joy. Did Sarada really like him that much? Then his body and hers lean in for a kiss. His mind was screaming, shouting in outrage, crying for him to stop. His body and heart were a different matter. The only time he felt this way before was when he was with Hinata. He didn't like Hinata anymore. No, not anymore. He could care less about his cheating wife, but was he any better?

No, Naruto wasn't any better than Boruto and Hinata combined. In fact, he was worse than the two of those people combined. So what if Hinata cheated on him with his own son? So what if that son just used Hinata as a sex toy? So what if Boruto started a brothel? He wasn't either of them.

No, Naruto was the man who was making out with Sarada so passionately that he finally caved and entered her. He entered her, the daughter of his best friend. It was not just that, but Sarada's moans of pain reminded him that he also took Sakura, his best friend's wife. He really was worse than Boruto and Hinata.

Sarada breaks the kiss as she pants. Her virginity being taken away hurt her, especially with Naruto's size. She forces herself to move even if it was painful. She was happy. She didn't care anymore. It was wrong, but the passion in those kisses… they weren't just filled with lust, but also filled with love. She grits her teeth though as the pain is still there. "Why'd you have to be so big?" She tries to joke to lighten the mood.

Naruto looks at her with fear but then he looks down and whispers to her ear. "Sarada… I'm sorry but…" He says as he starts to move making the Uchiha heiress's eyes widen in the pain and pleasure. "It just feels too good." He says as he grunts as he tries to control his speed and force.

The glasses wearing Uchiha pants with each thrust Naruto makes. She could feel it, she could feel Naruto's manhood poke her cervix. "Naruto…" She manages to get out crying in pain and pleasure. "Please! Don't hold back!"

Naruto's mind snapped as he pushed his length all the way that Sarada's womb now held the form of his penis. He could feel it, he could feel the outline of his cock against his stomach and looks down at the same time as his new lover to discover a bulge. "Are you –

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is shocked when Sarada kisses him to make him shut up. After the kiss, Sarada says, "Less talk, more fucking."

Naruto just nods dumbly as he tries his best to pound Sarada like a super sledgehammer. He then lifts Sarada onto his lap while the woman now wraps her legs around him.

Both of them moan the names of each other. "I'm almost there, Sarada!"

"Not yet! Not yet! NOT YET!" Sarada manages to say with her tongue flailing about. "CUMMING!" She shouts as her head and back arch giving Naruto a wonderful view of his work finishing in action. Sarada's legs don't loosen in the slightest until she manages to get a few words out. "Pheg… ant… plesh… ake… eee… phegnant…"

Naruto nods in understanding as he pulls Sarada down onto his cock as he and her fall onto the bed with Sarada underneath him, his sword still inside her perfectly fitting tight sheathe. Naruto's clothes dissolve into the orange chakra as Naruto's eyes return to blue, but the slits remain. "I… could get really used to this…" He mumbles enough for Sarada to hear.

The heiress smiles. "Anytime, anywhere, Naruto…"

"Whatever you wanna call me…"

"Naruto-nee-sama…" Sarada says with a content smile. She hears Naruto's handsome chuckle and looks at him.

"Kinky little girl, huh?" The blonde teases as bites on the girl's neck again.

"I'm not a girl…"

"You're my girl." Naruto sates and receives a nod in return.

The two look to the mess they made and shrug. Even if there were a few stains of blood, neither really care.

"Say… Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

Sarada bits her lip before asking. "Can we stay like this? I uh… like it when you're on top."

Naruto smiles though his eyes are already closed. "See? Kinky." With those two simple words, Sarada giggles as she hugs the blonde's head closer to her cleavage. "Hey, while no one else is around… can you be naked?

Sarada hums. "I'll think about it… maybe not fully… I like it when you rip my clothes…"

The two then sleep in each other's embrace.

Once again, I appear. This time, I stay by the door and smirk. **"Well… that was sweet… Let's give you a reward for such sweetness, shall we?"** I ask no one in particular as a coffin rises from the ground silently and engraved on it is a name of a legend. The coffin sinks back into the ground silently as I leave. **"Until next time, dear readers. And don't forget to review."**

 **(TBC)**


End file.
